The End of an Adventure! Depart From Taif Island
To Be Continued As soon as his battle with Stephen ended, Marimo, exhausted and heavily injured, fell on the ground unconscious. He wakes up after a day in a small room. His entire body is full of bandages. Marimo: Am I...still on the island? Marimo gets up and starts walking out of the room slowly. As soon as he opens the door, he notices a crowd of people that start cheering him. Marimo:*surprised*Eh...? The barman Marimo met when he arrived on Taif Island is seen running towards him. Barman:*tears in his eyes*THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!! Marimo:*laughing*Don't worry about it. To Marimo's annoyance, all the people start getting closer to him, trying to exchange a few words with him or to touch him. Marimo:*popping veins*Tch... A girl suddenly hugs Marimo really tight, hurting him due to his still not healed injuries. Marimo: LEAVE ME SOME SPACE DAMN IT! Marimo releases a gentle wave of energy, lightly pushing back everyone around him. They all look surprised or even scared towards Marimo for a second, but they quickly start cheering for him again. Marimo:*annoyed look*Do I really have to be treated like a hero now? Marimo notices something that easily puts a warm smile on his face. At some distance from him, Revy was together with her father and mother. Despite the fact he never seen her mother before, he could easily tell it's her since Revy was hugging her tightly every few seconds. Marimo starts walking forward and all the people create a path for him. He leaves the building and looks at the clear sky. Marimo: Good. Marimo turns towards the crowd and starts waving his hand. Marimo: Well, make sure to take care of your country better! I'm going now. People: Whaaaaaaat? Are you not gonna stay with us? Marimo:*annoyed look*Of course not! I'm a pirate, I can't just stay on an island! Barman: I don't want to sound rude, but how are you gonna leave the island more exactly? Marimo: What are you talking about? I'm gonna go on the ship I came here with... Marimo remembers that when he reached the island, his ship got destroyed and he reached the island by releasing some jets of energy from his feet. Marimo:*shocked face fault*MY SHIP GOT DESTROYED!! I CAN'T JUST FLY ACROSS THE ENTIRE SEA USING MY DEVIL FRUIT!! Old man: Don't worry about that! I took care of it! Marimo: Oh. How? Old man: Well, we couldn't really communicate with anything outside the island because of Stephen, but now, thanks to you, we can. Marimo: I don't get it. How is that gonna help me? Old man:*silly smile*I called a Marine division to come here for you. Marimo: A Marine division? I see. Marimo starts scratching the back of his head, understanding that something is wrong. Marimo:*shocked face fault*A MARINE DIVISION?? ARE YOU CRAZY?? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT THEM IN THIS CONDITION?? The old man simply starts laughing. Revy: It's simple. You're not gonna fight them. Marimo: Are you gonna act as a tough girl and take care of them on your own? Revy:*smiles*No. Marimo: Then? The entire crowd gathers around Revy and her family. Revy partially unsheathes her swords. Revy:*serious look*We're all gonna fight. Marimo:*smiles*Hmph. Revy's mother: Thank you for everything, Sasagawa Kenshin. Marimo starts walking towards Revy and offers a handshake. Revy, a bit confused, accepts the handshake. Marimo: It was a pleasure to fight together with you and against you. However... Marimo slightly tightens his grip. Marimo:*wide grin*If you dare to cross my way while we're on the sea, I'm gonna cut you down. Revy tightens her grip as well and smiles. Revy: Same goes for you. Revy's mother:*surprised*Wait, what are they talking about? Old man:*smiles*Revy is gonna become a pirate, and I have a feeling that tells me she's gonna be a better one than me. Revy's mother:*warm smile*I see. Guess that's her dream, so I won't even try to stop her. It never worked on you, and she's more stubborn than you. Marimo lets go of Revy's hand and starts walking away, but he suddenly turns back. Marimo: What happened to Stephen? Revy: People started looking for his body or something to lead us to him, but we weren't able to find anything. You blew him into the sky...who knows where he is. Maybe he landed in the sea. Marimo: Yeah, maybe. Marimo turns with his back towards the crowd again and raises his fist, then starts walking away. Revy: gonna meet again, you better be sure of that, Sasagawa Kenshin! So until then...I will do my best to become stronger and survive on the sea. Make sure you get even stronger as well! The people start following Marimo, towards the deck of Taif Island. As soon as they are there, the Marine battleship arrives as well. Marimo, together with all the people from the island fight against the Marine soldiers and they easily defeat all of them. Marimo gets on the ship and slowly starts sailing away. He takes a final look at Taif Island, thinking of everything that happened while he was on it, and he smiles. Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san